<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright and Painless by testedcyberneticz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195344">Bright and Painless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz'>testedcyberneticz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Energon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky above him is completely pure white, as what seems like a star made out of deep blue flies overhead. It's bright, but doesn't hurt to look at, and emits warmth that for once doesn't bother him. It's wonderful. </p><p>Six Shot just doesn't remember a clear way of getting there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright and Painless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's bright. That's his first thought as he wakes up, surrounded by an organic looking field. At least, it is at first glance. The so-called grass is a nearly white, warming blue as small bits off it's mass fly off and away in an endless loop. The small bits glow and are pushed by nonexistant wind as they make up most of the air, but go through him without issue. </p><p>The sky above him is completely pure white, as what seems like a star made out of deep blue flies overhead. It's bright, but doesn't hurt to look at, and emits warmth that for once doesn't bother him. It's wonderful. </p><p>Six Shot just doesn't remember a clear way of getting there. He remembers being underground Cybertron. He remembers fighting Galvatron. He remembers the feeling. He remembers his last emotion being fear, then rage. Anger. Shockblast would be proud of him. His brother would be proud of him. </p><p>But that didn't exactly answer much. Where was he? If that had happened to him, and then he woke up here, painless and fine and in such a place he didn't recognize? </p><p>Hm.</p><p>Oh!</p><p><em>Oh.</em> </p><p>"Six Shot?" The voice rings out and he's never been happier to hear it. Its a voice that can't be more familiar to him, one that has the acidic part of it only leave when the owner looks at him and him only. He turns toward it expecting to just not see the owner and realize he had heard something fake, and wow, is he glad to be wrong.</p><p>Shockblast stands there in the odd field, his head tilted to the right with his arms hanging loosely to his sides. Six Shot can't really tell his expression well, but at that moment he really can't bring himself to care as he runs up to Shockblast and wraps his arms around him in something that's similar to a death grip. </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Escapes his own vocalizer before he can stop it. To himself it sounds choked out and frustrating to even just listen to, "Optimus wasn't killed by me I didn't- I didn't get to even avenge you. I failed." </p><p>He expects a lot of different kinds of responses from Shockblast. However, instead of the several shifting through his mind, Shockblast is just... <em>Quiet</em>. It's unsettling, because usually he has something to say at the least. He hates the quiet. </p><p>Then, he slowly feels the weapon he built for his brother rise and lean across his back, the other arm goes over it in an odd, but unmistakable, hug. It tightens over his back in a gentle way that most people thought was impossible for Shockblast to even think about doing. He realizes the odd, choked, unrythmatic noises coming from his own vocalizer now are the same as after Megatron beat him that first time, and he hates it. </p><p>"Optimus didn't kill me." </p><p>What?</p><p>
  <em>"What?" </em>
</p><p>"Megatron did." Shockblast sounds different, distant. Like he doesn't feel or see Six Shot despite Six Shot being right there in front of him, and it's concerning to say the least. </p><p>Six Shot, meanwhile, doesn't feel anything. After processing the words, he expected to feel something. Anything. Rage, especially. All he feels is nothing, though, and it sucks. </p><p>"Got crushed by Unicron's fist." He doesn't like how Shockblast is clearly trying to hide the shaking in his voice, "You know what's the worst part? Last thing I saw was Optimus. He was- he was looking at me, and was worried." </p><p>Quickly, but carefully, Six Shot moves a hand to Shockblast's face just by a finial. Shockblast never really admitted when he was scared, and he doubted he would start now.</p><p>"I was crushed, too. By Galvatron." He admits. Shockblast doesn't look surprised.</p><p>"Galva-...? Oh. I figured. You're not a loser. If you were going to be taken out, it'd have to be in one shot." Six Shot is happy to hear the usual tone returning. </p><p>"We even had the same death. Guess that's fitting for us, huh?" Six Shot says, Shockblast just nods. </p><p>Then, his older brother says, "It's pretty nice here. I've always liked the cold." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>